


Story of a fairy tale

by Krys_Tresen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Magic Love, Shadam, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krys_Tresen/pseuds/Krys_Tresen
Summary: A long time ago, two young magicians challenged death to be immortal, death only demanded an endless book. In it, there are miles of fairy tales. But death tricked them, stole their memories of each other, became a crow, and the book began to bring the stories out into the real world.Lance is a student of magic, somewhat clumsy but determined. He wants to be companion to Allura, his princess and to make his sad eyes brighten ... However, why is Allura not able to feel anything? And why are his two best friends isolating her from the rest? What are they hiding? Lance will start a fight towards the truth trying to help Allura but he doesn't know what paths really lie ahead ...
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Family (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith's Father/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Krolia/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. Fairy Tale 1 The princess and the cat

Ok Hello everyone!  
I am a little excited to post this.

It is not my first job, but the first on this platform and also with a pseudonym.  
I really hope you enjoy this work and I must mention that it is strongly inspired by princess tutu.

P.S. My mother tongue is not English. I will be happy to receive any correction from you.  
This work is also in Spanish in my profile.

Follow me on my social networks:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

_“A long time ago there was a young couple of sorcerers, fate had united them, they were soul mates._

_They were both too brave and reckless, so much so that they defied death to a duel._

_If they won, they would be immortal, as well as their love, but if they lost, they would never be together again in life, they would have to wait for the same death to see each other again._

_Death, being older and wiser, asked them for a simple thing, a book with endless stories, something that they could read for all eternity._

_The young couple promised that they would, but things were not so simple, when they realized, death pushed them into the book that had no end,_

_Death began to rewrite the stories. They had fulfilled the deal, but they had not beaten him to death, so within a story they will live forever, but they would never see each other again._

_The magicians, as a last resort, decided to tear the book from the inside, but what happened was not that._

_The stories began to come out of the book and become part of reality. Death when he saw what was happening decided to escape, but before he did, he saw how flesh and feathers began to sprout from his cold bones; a story had reached her and she became a crow. "I will not accept this," he said before leaving._

_As the young couple came out of the book along with other fairy tales, they realized that the memories of each other were beginning to fade from their minds, they held hands for the last time - we will not accept this - and promised that they would they would find one more time to beat that crow together ”_

**Story 1 - Fairy Tale 1**

**The princess and the cat**

_Cats are the most popular relatives among witches because they have more than one life, no matter how many they actually have, the important thing is that after their last life, they become human and can be free._

_They are used to hunting, and they have the skill of disappearing and appearing with a smile in front of their prey._

_The princess and the cat_

A cat wakes up in a dark and empty place, it is only full of floating pictures.

-What is this? Where am I?

-Wizards always use a relative as guardians -Says the voice of a mysterious woman

-A relative ?, I’m one, but I don't know where my magician is, I forgot ...- the cat says confused

-Would you like to remember your sorcerer?

-I ... I want to, it's my duty

\- These paintings represent fairy tales, tales that have gone out of place. The magician you want to protect is caught up in these stories, pick one and save them.

-Save them? Who?

-All of us were fooled and now a crow wants to take control

-Who did they cheat?

-To me and… someone I don't remember either, would you be willing to help me?

-I will, just because I ... I must also find someone, I will choose a painting ...

The cat took a painting that had a strange blue color, as soon as I touched it, it absorbed it and made it fall into a lonely forest. After walking for quite some time, the animal was hungry, even feeling disoriented in a new place like this.

On the shore of a lake, he saw something small and edible, he would have to hunt it. He was about to catch the baby of a swan, but the little bird flew off before the slightest made its move.

-That bad luck, cats cannot fly

The swan had been scared off by a young girl dancing in the water, her long white hair with beautiful blue eyes. His empty gaze and the frozen water around him, it is as if the ice wants to capture the reflection of his beautiful face.

The cat watches her, she is a beautiful princess, seeing her with a smile on her face would be more than perfect. It is as if I have known her before; she may be the magician you are looking for.

The little cat wants to know where he meets this beautiful princess, but he does not know and is only dedicated to seeing the sad look she has.

-I wish I could dance with her

A shadow appears in front of the young feline, it is the woman from before, and now she is looking into his eyes.

-Wow, you care about her, you're full of curiosity like other cats- she says with her piercing violet eyes.

-It's fun to find out new things and I wouldn't need more, but right now,… if only I could see that happy princess.

-Do you want to meet her? - The woman's eyes slowly approached those of the cat - How many lives do you say you have left?

_____________________________________

Lance wakes up agitated, quickly sits down on his bed and touches the small stone of the bracelet on his wrist, lately he has had the same nightmare. That nightmare where he cannot get rid of those strange eyes, it is as if they could see beyond him, beyond his soul.

Sigh and look at his table clock, it's time to start preparing to go to school, today is the first day of school.

-L: What a dream ... nostalgic .. but it is always good to dream of Allura - A blush runs across the face of cast

He stands up and goes to the window to feed the birds. Lance lives on the top floor of the men's bedroom at a prestigious magic academy.

-L: I like them, but sometimes I feel like eating them, you know?

He pokes his head out the window, and looks at the building across the street, it's the girls' bedroom. At that moment, a bell rings, knocking him out of his thoughts.

-L: Damn it's late! - He runs out of his room heading to the school building- Hunk! Why didn't you wake me up? - The companion next door comes out of his room still in his pajamas.

-H: ... Lance - yawns - ... it's 6 a.m. As clueless as ever - He yawns for the last time and returns to his room to continue resting.

Lance storms into the spell room, but the classroom is empty and he suddenly looks at her, she's the girl of his dreams, Allura.

She has cast a sound spell, the whole space is filled with a sweet melody, she is dancing. Lance could spend the whole day watching her… it's like déjà vu.

Allura absentmindedly turns and sees him, realizing that she is not alone.

-L: Aaaa me, this ... how about ?. Well, I have class in this room ..., you know ... well ... what are you doing here? Well, it's obvious that practicing, but why alone? You know? I could help you, well ... perhaps ... it is obvious that I am bothering you ... I am going to get out of here right now, I admit ... - Lance went out and closed the door behind him, leaned against it and dropped. _What was I thinking?_

I relax his nerves and breathing; he remembered Allura's eyes; it was as if he were being absorbed, those beautiful eyes that he likes so much, but they looked so sad.

He got up, decided to enter the room again and when he was about to open, Allura came out of the door.

-L: AAAA Allura, I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize ... I know I act strange sometimes, I'm sorry and right now I'm behaving strange, hahaha my hunk and pidge friends always say I'm like a naughty but nervous cat, even I think I'm weird ... aaaa sorry - Lance ducks his head in shame.

-A: I ... I really don't think that

-L: Don't you?

-Year

-L: Aaa well I ... - Lance says nervously and at that moment he feels like someone takes his shoulder to remove it from the sight of Allura.

-K: Allura, I told you not to leave without my permission - Said a young man with black hair like night, white skin and bright eyes with violet flashes, strangely familiar.

-A: Yes, you said it

-K: So what are you waiting for? Let's go, now - He exclaims annoyed

-A: I was just going to say hello - Allura says calmly

-K: Say hello? To whom? Don't do unnecessary things

-L: Keith! - Lance interrupted angrily - how dare you speak like this to Allura? You don't have to be so hard

-K: Excuse me? Do I know you?

-L: If I apologize, you and your hair lack respect for what is decent, presumptuous sir. I'm Lance, remember me? We were in flying class together last year, until Iverson rushed you for bad behavior

-K: I don't remember you, so shut up. Allura, let's go, don't give me headaches and do only what I tell you - The young man took Allura by the wrist and took her with him.

-L: Hey, you don't need to be so rude, less with a girl - Lance said about to take Allura's hand and pull it too, but the bell rang and the sound distracted him- the bell? - When I turn again, Keith and Allura were already gone.

At that moment people began to populate the corridors; Lance seems to have gotten up too early without realizing it. He entered the classroom again, took his place and waited for his classmates and friends to arrive, he had so much to tell them and the day had not yet begun.

-H: Come on, throw, don't complain, you know you should look at the time before running like crazy and waking up the others

-L: I know Hunk, it's just that… I was a bit distracted, ok?

-P: Hahahaha I can't believe all the times it happened to you and you're still the same - said a young woman with brown hair

-L: Shut up Pidge, you're not helping. All this day would have been nice just to see Allura's beautiful face ... but why the hell did Keith's have to see too?

-P: Keith? Who is Keith?

-H: Aaaa I explain Pidge. Keith is Allura's personal guard, and Lance's rival, of course, according to Lance, is also better than Lance in various classes.

-L: Better than me? Have you seen his attitude? The idiot seems like a sorcerer of black magic, instead of the best student in school, he should at least behave

-H: Lance you shouldn't complain. “Minimum” this time he spoke to you, not like the other times. Surely he didn't know you existed,

-L: That !, that's exactly what bothers me. He didn't even know who I was! and it wasn't even a nice talk

-P: Lance, you're being a complete idiot about it. If he didn't know you, why is he your rival? I don't get it - says Pidge

-H: Lance wants to get over it because Keith is the best

-L: What ?, no no no by any means, the best sorceress is Allura and I will be her teammate this year.

-H: Lance, what are you talking about? Let me remind you that Allura is royalty and if you are not of the same rank as her, Keith will not let you be his partner, he also has Lotor as a partner.

-L: What? ... Lotor?

-P: Poor cast and his impossible love for Allura

At that moment the teacher arrived and the boys stopped talking, Lance started to take out a notebook when the teacher spoke.

-S: Welcome to another year in this beautiful academy, take a seat

-L: Shiro? !!! - He said screaming as he got up. Everyone turns to see Lance

-P: Don't you mean Professor Shirogane Lance? - Says pidge short

-L: Aaa sorry - Lance sits up quickly

-H: Man, do you know him? - Hunk said just as low as Pidge

-S: Well, finish talking and taking a seat, don't be distracted. Today I invited a class more advanced than you to give a demonstration of magic, before the start of regular activities, please come in - Shiro said pointing to the door.

Lotor entered along with some of his companions, Acxa, Narti, Ezor and Zethrid. They started with their presentation surprising everyone. They made the room fill with stars and floated some students.

Lance was amazed, he had always admired Lotor. Lotor had a very beautiful and well-performed magic, quite the opposite of him, he was not bad, but his spells did not usually work as well as he expected and several times he had exploded the odd laboratory.

Lance sighs, he knows that Allura could only go well with Lotor. They are perfect for each other.

-L: It's true

-S: What is true ?, young Mcclain

-L: Aaaaa teacher shirogane ..., just me ... hehehe speak out loud - Lance says while rubbing his neck

-H: Forgive him professor, you already know him, he is very clueless

-P: But we will see to it that you pay attention - Pidge and Hunk interrupt

-S: Very young Mcclain, it seems that his friends have saved him, but don't be distracted anymore or I will have to quote him every day after school ... and it's hardly the first day of school

-L: Yes, correct, I am very sorry

Lance was silent, his thoughts had eluded him a little; That couldn't stop his mind from going elsewhere, maybe he should go apologize to Allura for what happened in the morning.

Finishing class, Lance headed for the entrance to the girls' dorm building, leaving Pidge and Hunk behind.

-L: I know I shouldn't be here ..., but I'm just going to apologize ..., come on Lance, don't be a coward - Lance said to himself to take courage

-K: Clogs, take off - Keith said, Lance turned to see him.

-L: You, what are you doing here? Why is Allura not with you?

-K: Allura is not here, go away

-L: Of course I'm not leaving, also you didn't answer me, what are you doing in the girls' bedroom?

-K: Long! Keith walked to the entrance of the building, opened the door and entered, but when he was about to close the main door Lance reached him and took him by the arm.

-L: No, wait - Lance lowered his head in regret - I just wanted to apologize for what happened in the morning - Keith looked at him

-K: It is not something serious, now long

-L: No, I also want to apologize to Allura

-K: No need

-L: Are you always so unpleasant with everyone? - Keith released the grip of Lance and closed the door on Lance's face, he bristled with anger, he was very irritated by what had just happened

-L: !!! This boy is on my nerves !!! - and started walking towards his own bedroom.

He got to his room and looked out the window. His plan had been a complete failure, he couldn't even apologize to Allura and apologized to the wrong person.

_Why is Allura's eyes always so sad? They must be like this for some reason. As I would like to help her, if I could do the least thing for her ... I would give my life for her._

Lace stayed with those thoughts for the rest of the day, until it was late, he had to finish his homework, go to sleep and leave his regrets for the next day.

He got up from the desk where he was supposed to do his homework and at that moment he saw something strange out the window, a person in the courtyard of the bedrooms, who was familiar to him.

_Those eyes ..., will it be keith ?, not this person is a woman ... the woman of my dreams._

_Is that possible? Have you seen her in person before?_

Lance grabbed his jacket and ran to catch up with the mysterious woman. He stopped by the fountain in the center of the bedroom courtyard, there was no one, not a single soul.

-L: Could it have been my imagination ?. The atmosphere is strange - Lance turned to see the fountain, as if his sight had caught something strange. It had no movement, the water was static. Time had stopped, that's what had just happened. When Lance realized this, time had already started ticking again - What was that? Was it a joke? He walked slowly back to his room, still turning to see the fountain, until he entered the bedrooms.

-It seems that this story will have a very good ending and will return to its place, let me see this story kitty- said a woman in the distance for herself

The next morning, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were hiding behind some bushes.

-H: Lance, what are we doing here?

-L: Protecting Allura

-P: Protect her from what?

-L: Something strange happened last night and I must verify that she is well

-H: What do you mean by something strange ?. We will be late to Lance class, plus I want to have some breakfast earlier; Mr. W.'s frosted roles sound delicious.

-L: Hunk this is more important than Shiro's boyfriend roles

-P: Rude, he is a teacher Shirogane, Lance and I do not think anything is more important than the class, also, Allura already has Keith as a bodyguard

-L: I don't trust him and you already know it

-P: Just because he is rude to you does not mean he is not doing his job wrong, if he is able to keep you away from the princess ... I think he does it quite well actually

-L: Pidge don't support him! You are my friend! You are supposed to support me!

-H: Shhh shut up, here comes Keith and comes alone?

-L: What ?, where is Allura, why is Keith not with her ?, what happens if they do something to Allura while he is away?

-P: Lance, do you want Keith or not as Allura's guard?

-H: Yes Lance, make up your mind, also if I'm honest, Allura is very good with magic, I doubt she is unprotected - Hunk stopped from his hiding place.

-L: Hunk, what are you doing?

-H: Lance I'm leaving, it's late and I won't reach breakfast. Pidge, are you coming?

-P: Of course, I'm not crazy to stay all day in a bush

-L: You pair of traitors

-P: Lance we will give you support from the classroom and we will pass the notes, but we will not stay here, so bye bye.

-L: Good, but I don't want you to ask me how it went afterwards, you guys miss it.

-H: Whatever you say Lance, I'll see you in the bedroom for a while

Pidge and Hunk emerged from the dorm yard and headed towards the school, leaving Lance hidden in the bush.

_____________________________________

-H: Do you think it will be alright?

-P: Yes I'm honest Hunk. If Allura rejects it we will console him at the end of the day and that's it. Everything will be fine, nothing strange to worry about

-H: If you are right

_____________________________________

Meanwhile Lance was beginning to have an internal debate of the possible actions that he could take.

-L: Well there is no one left, I just have to watch the entrance to the bedrooms and that's it ..., although what I saw yesterday was a woman ... what if someone from her bedroom tries to hurt her? Maybe I should come in to watch ... but I'm a boy, although Keith walked in smoothly yesterday ... but he's Allura's knight ... but I haven't apologized for causing him trouble yesterday either. Yes, that is, I will apologize and I can take advantage of it to take care of her, so I kill two birds with one stone. Birds? - Lance smiles as if the word was funny; he turns to the ceiling and actually saw some chicks about to take flight - I wish I was that free - Lance's stomach sounds - Heck, I'm hungry, maybe it wasn't a good idea to skip breakfast

Lance continues to see the birds on the roof and sees a movement out of the corner of his eye that catches his eye. On the top floor of the girls' bedroom, someone's shadow is observed and that person opens the window; It was Allura, he was watching the birds too. She looked so cute in her pajamas.

_Pajamas? Is Allura sick?_

In that a chick fell without opening its wings and being able to fly. Lance rushed, the chick was going to die from that height. Allura quickly removed most of the body from the sale and used a spell to make the bird fall into her hands. Lance sighed, he had freaked out, but now the chick was fine or so he believed, the little bird had caught the attention of a predator and not just any predator, a crow launched itself at the bird that was still in Allura's hands, this made her lose your balance and fall out the window.

-L: ALLURA! - Lance shouted

Time began to run in slow motion before the eyes of Lance who was running towards Allura to prevent him from falling, but a voice sounded in Lance's head.

  
  


-wow, it seems that the protagonist is going to die, her story was very short

_-L: Die?_

-I thought that this story would return to its place, what will happen to this story? Who will save the protagonist?

_-L: Who?_

-Who could?

_-L: I_

-Is she important to you?, Do you want to be able to protect the princess?, Would you give your life for her?

_-L: I…, I would give everything for Allura, even life_

-Then would you give me the pleasure of challenging death again and finding the person I seek?

_-L: Yes. My duty is to save Allura_

-Remember who you are and let me see the end of this beautiful story

_\- L: I ..., I am the blue champion, the champion of Allura!_

Lance felt something new, he felt an overflowing magic, his head was filled with thousands of spells that he did not know before. Lance felt he could save Allura.

Launch now as the new character, the blue paladin, floated Allura before falling to the ground, just as Lotor had done with the students the day before in class, and made Allura land in his arms. Allura slowly looked him in the eye and opened her palms, she had protected the chick that was now taking flight.

-L: It seems that I could save you Allura, it's like a dream

-A: Do you know my name? - She said slowly - who are you gentleman?

-L: I am ...

As if time had stopped again on the paladin's head, his existence began to be questioned.

_Who I am?. I'm just ... Lance ?, no, I ... I'm just ..., am I a person ?, Was I a person before ?, no ..., I think not, but right now, I'm so curious to know about you, not me._

The paladin lowered Allura from his arms and ran without saying a word.

_____________________________________

Lance was so confused. _What had just happened?_ He kept running, as if that was the solution; felt the magic slip away. Suddenly it was Lance again, he knew it was him again, but he still felt like he was losing strength. He fell to the ground, he felt so tired; I look at its limbs, where the hands were before, now there were a pair of legs.

-L: It's true, I was just a simple cat, the relative of someone I never knew - Lance's eyes slowly closed and everything went dark.

-Wow you have returned to your original form and also remember who you are, that is enough to put everything in its place. Thanks little pussycat.


	2. Fairy Tale 2 - Pieces of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am only a cat and I believe that he was a good magician ...  
> __
> 
> -R: Wow, if it's Lotor. For your information, Allura will be my partner from now on.  
> -L: A Balmerian?!  
> __
> 
> -Lo: Would you practice by my side? - Question Lotor  
> -L: Lotor, I am extremely clumsy, so I'm sure ... No, you can't practice with me - Lance says taking words too quickly from his mouth, Lotor laughs a little  
> -Lo: Don't worry, I'll help you
> 
> __
> 
> -I am the feeling of frustration, tear and forgetfulness.  
> __
> 
> I really am Allura’s paladin

* * *

**NOTES:**

Hello guys!

I know it took a while, but I was at the end of the semester. Luckily I'm done, I already have time and I can say that the story will be updated every 2 weeks;)

By the way there is a scene inspired by the Peter Pan movie from 2003.

Follow me on my social networks:

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/krys_tresen/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yomi_karin) \- [Tumblr](https://krystresen.tumblr.com/) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/746024699126547)

* * *

_ “A long time ago, there was a young wizard couple, they wrote a book with endless stories for death in exchange for achieving the immortality they so desired. _

_ But death cunningly tricked them and locked them in the book hoping they would lose their memories. _

_ Inside the book the magicians performed a spell that helped them escape, but this caused the stories to also come out. _

_ The spell reached death. Its bones began to have fur and feathers, then it became a crow. _

_ Before the couple lost their memories of each other, they said to the crow - "We will not accept this" - _

_ They wrote the last story that would help them defeat the malicious crow, in which a sweet princess with a heart made of the dreams and longings of the magicians, faced the crow. _

_ The princess used a forbidden power to seal the crow at the cost of the very heart that was just granted to her. _

_ The crow was trapped without being able to escape and the princess's heart was broken into a thousand pieces. The emotions of which he was made spread everywhere and the sorcerers disappeared after what had happened. _

_ The stories and reality are finished intermingling. Now what seemed like fantasy ceased to be." _

* * *

**Fairy Tale 2**

**Pieces of the heart**

Lance slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurred, he was confused.

-L: A dream?, Where am I?, How did I get here?

He moved his hand to clean his eyes, however before it reaches its destination, He gives a great scream, what he saw was a leg in the place of a normal hand, he approached and realized that he was standing on four legs and his body was full of hair. Observe your surroundings and you came across a lush forest that began to light up in daylight. Lance panicked, he didn't know what was going on.

-L: It can't be, it can't be, it can't be

I hear the sound of a family campaign in the distance, distracted from his thoughts, it was the school campaign. " _ Sure, this is maybe a joke _ ", he thought, he started running towards the source of the sound, needing to undo the spell before classes began.  " _ I almost think that if I am a cat and not a person, or have I dreamed that I am a person instead of a cat?, Have you also dreamed of saving Allura? _ ".

It ran quickly on all four legs, it is strange to have that shape, but at the same time it is so familiar. " _ What if I'm still dreaming? _ "

After a moment, Lance stopped and gasped, it seems he was further from the school than he thought, he saw a small stream and went to drink water, he became tired of running, he sighed after cooling off and stretched, starting from the back and then the legs. " _ Mmm, it feels so good _ ", he shook his head, turned to see the stream and approached once more, but this time he was not going to drink water, he devoted himself to seeing his reflection distorted by the movement of the liquid, but still it was distinguished that it was a cat.

It took Lance a moment to see his figure in detail, it was an apricot-colored cat with white mustaches and huge blue eyes, he had a hard time admitting that it was quite fluffy and tender, he pouted.

When he was about to get back on his way to school, he was successful as they grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him up.

-Not so fast little pussycat

Lance stiffened, he knew this woman, this strange person, his tail stood on end and he tried to scratch everything nearby while growling and hissing, but it didn't work.

-Calm Lance

-L: Who are you ?, release me right now

-You know if I could understand you it would be easier, I will release you, but it promises you to stay still and listen to me, if you try to run before listening to me… Well, you may not return to your human form

Lance stiffened again, who was this woman? Could she turn him into a human again? Wasn't it a dream? The woman noticed Lance's stillness and lowered him carefully not to hurt him, he stared at her and although he wanted to run away, his curiosity was stronger; Without looking away, he sat down and curled his legs with his tail, it seemed that he would have to listen to her if she wanted answers.

-Kr: Thanks Lance, my name is Krolia, I'm very happy or so I would like to say, if it was the first time that we met, but it is not the first time that we meet, or is it?

Lance knew that it was not the first time that he saw this woman, but it is also not as if he knew exactly where he had seen her before, he narrowed his eyes a little, did not know what to answer, did not even know if he could answer, the woman said no understood him and if he remembered correctly, he himself heard howls and not words. He took a deep breath and just shook his head, a gesture that the woman in front of him could understand.

-Kr: You know I have the slight feeling that we are alike, you are trying to save a princess who lost her heart and I am trying to save someone I don't know, but I know he exists.

-L: I don't look like you ... I ... I just want to help Allura ... - Lance said between meows

-Kr: I will take that as a yes. You know, the princess is a heroine who faced a great crow or at least I'm sure I read it in a story

-L: In a story?

-Kr: You know, I don't have to understand you to know that you don't believe me - The woman let out a small laugh - Although she is, she escaped from history and sacrificed her heart to seal the crow, a heart that has just been granted, A heart that was broken into pieces and now wanders lost, only the blue paladin can bring them together

-L: The blue paladin? - Lance felt his voice tremble

-Kr: If you are really willing to help her, I can return you to your human form

-L: In a person? Really? Will I be able to see Allura once more? - Lance questioned

Krolia squatted next to him and smiled

-Kr: I am not understanding what you are saying

Lance hissed at that moment, he felt stupid, answering all of this woman's questions and she didn't even understand him, why didn't he make him human so he could answer well? Lance turned his head away indignantly.

-Kr: If you are willing, shake your head to say yes or .. no

Lance turned to see the woman again.

-L: I am, I am - he started shaking his head from top to bottom - If I can become a person and be with Allura, then someday ... I can get his smile back. If there is such a possibility then I will wish it with all my might

Krolia sighed, Lance did not understand his position at this time, did not understand that his voice and language were different at this moment, however it seemed that Krolia knew what Lance's response had been, she got up from where she was and looked down towards Lance.

-Kr: I congratulate you, because in this story, your dreams can come true. The cat will become a boy and the boy in the blue paladin - Krolia smiled and stretched out the palm of her hand to show a small bracelet with a bright blue pearl

Lance looked at the bracelet in amazement, that was his bracelet, the bracelet that he got up with every morning since he remembers. Krolia bent down again and put it on one Lance's legs; a light spread around Lance and she felt his body change shape, he felt his body stretch, his hair disappear, he felt separate hands and feet.

-Kr: The stories can be full of miracles, but don't forget, if you start acting like a cat ...

Lance looked at his body, he was human again, he couldn't believe it, he looked at his arms and his legs, his torso, everything was completely normal again, he turned to see the woman until the compression hit him and like fire that went up his feet, he realized he was naked and tried to cover his hands. Desperate and without prevention, he turned into an animal.

-Kr: Keep it always in mind, you should not act like a cat - The woman started to walk to disappear among the trees, but Lance could hear her laugh in the distance

Lance got up on all four legs angrily, growling and snorting at the air. The strange woman was already gone and Lance did not know how to return to his human form again, he was wearing the bracelet, but his body clearly said that he was not human, not at this time.

He turned his gaze to the small river and saw his reflection again. " _ A cat? Maybe if I'm in a dream, that means that Allura and the princess of the supposed story were just a dream _ "

Lance seemed defeated at the thought, what had just happened did not seem at all something real, not even for a magician ... He was not a magician, he leaned into the river to drink water, but he stepped on it and fell into it. The water was freezing to the touch and Lance came out of it as fast as he could.

-L: Ah!, how horrible that water feels! - Lance's bracelet began to glow and became human

Lance was about to meow again in surprise when his hands quickly covered his mouth, " _ If you start acting like a cat ... _ " the memory came to her mind, and he looked at his bracelet. This was not a dream at all.

Lance took a breath before sneezing, hugged himself to keep warm, hated not having clothes and having fallen into a stream with such cold water.

In the distance he heard a ... a music box?, the noise came from further ahead and approached his direction, he saw the shadow of someone with a big box, what was that big box?, was that box the what produced the sound? A tall man with a white complexion, mustache, and redhead appeared in front of Lance.

-To those who submit to their destiny, great happiness awaits! - Said that strange man, ceasing to touch that strange box - For those who fight against him, glory awaits!

-L: Excuse me ... Who are you?

-Ko: My name is Koran and you are Lance - The man said calmly

-L: Do you know me? - Lance said in disbelief

-Ko: Although your appearance is that of a boy, you cannot hide that you are a cat, right ?, look at you

-L: What look at me? - Lance said while looking at his body, without finding anything strange

-Ko: It is as if you have lost the fur - said the man turning away

Lance turned completely red, he had forgotten the lack of clothes, he hugged himself tighter and fell squatting to the ground, he did not want them to look at how exposed he was.

The redhead took something out of his box and offered it to Lance, it was the school uniform.

-Ko: Use this

Lance stopped quickly, took the clothes and began to dress urgently, looked for the underwear and put it on, with that he felt less exposed, although he still had a big blush on his face.

* * *

-L: So ... If I'm a cat, when did I start being the boy that I am now? ... Or well, the me of yesterday and the day before yesterday and also the day before the day before yesterday ... What am I supposed to be? ? ... I don't understand anything anymore - Lance said with frustration

-Ko: The stories always start without warning boy. An accident begins and fate puts an end to it. An unfinished story would be cruelty - As soon as Koran finishes speaking Lance sighs heavily.

-L: I also don't understand anything you say Koran

Koran stops and stops playing the rare box he carries, Lance wonders why it sounds like a musical box, frowns and turns to see Koran.

-Ko: I hope we meet again - He says with a small and friendly smile

Lance realizes that they have reached the main entrance to the school, looks at the man and makes a good impression on him, softens the frown he had formed moments before to smile

-L: Sure! - The bells are ringing again - Damn it's late! It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. See you Koran!

Lance shoots out to enter the school, still has to go to his room for some materials for the class, runs through a large garden until he stops abruptly, the corner of his eye reach to look at Allura. She was sitting in a high part of the garden, Lance felt a strong heartbeat and in the first pot that he found in the garden he hid to continue seeing Allura from afar.

-L: Allura ... - An inaudible sound came from her lips

Allura was reading a book quietly, she looked so beautiful sitting so comfortably, as if she brought the garden to life. " _ I became the blue paladin and saved Allura once ... right? _ ". Lance questioned in his mind.

-L: Will she remember it? ... But even though she remembers it ... She doesn't know that I'm the blue paladin - The words escaped his mouth - O God! - Lance suddenly exalted himself - What if she finds out that I am a cat?, What is she supposed to say?, Would she make me ...? Would she make me her familiar? Or will you think that I'm just any kind of disgusting cat? ... Better that no one finds out ...

Still hidden behind a planter, Lance kept seeing Allura. " _ Did Allura really lose her heart? _ " Lance really wanted to get close to her and solve all of his questions, but he had no excuse to be around her.

-L: I wish I would have apologized for what happened the first day of school - Lance lit up, he already had the perfect pretext to approach her - Ok, I have to - Lance's legs were shaking

Lance emerged from his hiding place so he could walk towards Allura, but he looked like a robot. Allura looked up from her book and saw Lance, he was surprised, he didn't even notice when he started running towards her; Allura closed her book and waited for Lance. Lance stood in front of her, a bundle of nerves.

-L: Hey Allura, how are you? ... Well I ... You see ... I'm so sorry! - Lance let the latter out in the form of a scream

-A: What do you feel a lot about?

-L: Amm, well I ... I am very sorry to have retained you the first day of school, that caused you problems with your bodyguard, right?

-A: Not especially

-L: So things between you and him, are they okay ?, well ... Thank goodness - Lance felt a forced smile leave his face and the heat rose up his cheeks

" _ I ... I have to start a conversation _ ", he thought nervously and on the edge of his limit, he took some distance from where Allura was, about four more steps to the right of she and sat down.

-L: Aaa, are you reading something?

" _ But what questions?!, If you are seeing it with your own eyes _ "

-L: Are you fond of reading?

" _ O God, that sounded terrible _ "

-L: Is it a good book?

" _ It is obviously a good book, there is something reading it _ "

-A: Not especially - Lance reacted to Allura's answer - It's not that I like it, but I don't dislike it either - Allura said with a tone and neutral gaze

Lance is stunned, " _ Again those sad eyes _ ", took the orb of his bracelet and squeezed it with his free hand, felt an emptiness and a great weight that sank his stomach in front of that look.

-Very good morning Allura - Said a voice behind them

-L: Lotor? - Lance asked with a certain tone of happiness in his voice, until he saw that he was not the person he was waiting for.

An internal scream stayed in Lance, it was a huge ... Person?, Wherever he saw it, what he was seeing was not human. It was someone with a tall, muscular, green body, probably, had yellow eyes and his head looked like it had two horns.

" _ Is that a balmerian?, Of those who live in Balmera?, How can he be a balmerian?, Here?, On earth?, Why is he not underground?. Ok I am a cat, but… Is that, did the balmerians exist before? _ ”

-Can I sit with you Allura? - Said the strange boy in front of Lance's eyes

-A: Sure - Allura agreed

-I will be direct Allura, how do you feel about Lotor? - Asked this boy without hesitation

-A: I couldn't say

-You love him?

-A: Not especially

Lance was just static listening, he wanted to intervene, but he felt that that was not correct, it was not his conversation, also, what could he say?, although he was certainly surprised that Allura said that he did not love Lotor, they have always been the ideal couple, they have always been together, now he feels sorry for Lotor.

-So, do you dislike the idea of being my partner this year?

-A: Not especially

_ Impossible! _ , Lance shouted even more inside him, was it that easy to ask Allura to be his partner?, Why didn't he do it before?, What will happen to Lotor now?, Why not to Allura? cares?.

-Allura ... - The stranger approaches her and kisses her softly on the cheeks

_ Has he kissed you?! _ , Lance feels irrational heat on his cheeks, doesn't understand how this situation could have happened in the first place, and wants to really interrupt now, he can't allow this to continue happening in front of him, but in instead of that.

-L: Sorry!, sorry, I shouldn't be here.

He stands up straight, stiff and starts walking like a robot to the opposite side where Allura and her new partner are? ... Lance breathes heavily and the nerves are eating his up inside, he is still confused, but also stressed and dizzy. In the distance he sees Lotor coming, the surprise is too much and he almost meows from the impact, his hands cover his mouth quickly to avoid transforming into a cat, he turns to Allura and to Lotor, heck, he has to prevent Lotor from seeing Allura at this time. Lance cries internally, he doesn't know how he can avoid this, ok, maybe he already had an idea, but he cries inside even more. He sees a bush almost next to him, goes inside and then intentionally lets out a meow.

He transforms into a cat and shoots out to where Lotor is, he stands in front of him and starts screaming as loud as he can, Lotor almost tripped over him. “ _ No, don't go there, don't go _ ”, Lance tells himself internally.

Lotor only sees him, bends down a little and strokes Lance's head. Lance says nothing, the feeling begins to feel good and he begins to purr. " _ God, I could get used to this all day, wait, where's Lotor? _ "

Lance had become so focused on petting that he didn't notice when Lotor escaped, he turns around and now Lotor is closer to where Allura is. " _ As a cat I can do nothing!, How do I become a person again? _ ". Lance is already desperate. " _ How did I do it last time ?!, I know!, Was it water?, If it was water!, I'm sure it was water. _ "

He sees the fountain in the middle of the garden, runs fast to it and is about to get in and suddenly hesitates. " _ I ... I don't want to get wet, besides ... The water must be cold, right?, Cats don't like it ... _ " He turns to see the situation again and growls internally, takes a breath and suddenly he is already in the water, he feels how his body changes shape, he feels that he is already human again.

-L: There it is!, Lotor! - For some reason he sees himself - Oh my God!, I can't go naked - He goes to another nearby bush - Oh my God, what do I do?, let's see, what do I do? , I know!, MIAAA! - again becomes a cat

He runs to the first bush, takes out his clothes and puts them on the bush near the fountain, runs back to the fountain to become human. " _ Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this twice in less than 5 min. _ ". He gets wet, comes out, runs to the bush and dresses at the speed of light.

He stands in front of Lotor shouting something that Lotor cannot understand. Lotor looks at him with a strange face because he does not know what is happening, because he does not even know who Lance is, but Lance does not stop making strange noises from his mouth so that Lotor does not see Allura with another.

-Wow, if it is Lotor - Lotor and Lance turn to the origin of the voice, it is the Balmerian and he has Allura in his arms - For your information, Allura will be my partner from now on, it is evident who is the better of the two and if you'll excuse us ... - He turns around and leaves with Allura still in his arms.

Lance makes a constipated and surprised face, this shouldn't have happened. He is surprised, also it seemed that Allura didn't even care, she kept comfortably reading in that guy's arms, Lance turned around and had forgotten that his goal was to prevent Lotor from looking

-L: No!, Don't listen to him!, It sure isn't true - He says almost screaming, waving his arms up and down loudly and with a fake giggle so that Lotor doesn't go into shock - He shouldn't be serious cast…

-Lo: It does not matter - Answers lotor calmly, Lance is silent and stays still immediately - You are a good person - Lance can not help blushing at the comment

* * *

-Eh!!!, with Rax?

-Allura was not in love with Lotor?

-And among all the ones there, with him?, With Rax?

-What the hell?

The rumor of what had happened was heard throughout the school.

* * *

-A: Huh? - Allura says turning to see the voice that called her a moment ago

-K: Have you abandoned Lotor? - Keith says approaching - You can be very cruel, you know?

-A: Really? - Says Allura would be, without feelings

-K: It's because you don't understand the feelings of others, that's why you have no qualms about doing things like that

-A: I'm sorry

-K: Silly, this is how it should be

* * *

-S: In magic, a day without practice and you will notice it yourself. Three days without practice and your colleagues will notice it, a week without practice and the world will be who notices it. This old saying reminds us that practice and effort must be continuous. For this reason, each month they will pass an exam that will divide them into classes, in the worst case, they will pass from their current class to the apprentices class - Complaints and surprises were heard throughout the classroom after Professor Shirogane's words

-H: I don't want to have to go with the apprentices at this point

-S: Is that it or will they have to be my personal assistants

-L: I don't want that either - Lance says out loud without thinking, too loud, quickly Hunk and Pidge cover his mouth

-S: Not that ...

-Professor Shirogane - A voice interrupts him

-S: What are you offering young Rax? - Professor Shirogane answers in a very tense way because of the previous comments.

-A: Isn't the advanced class limited to five students?

-S: Certainly

-R: Then someone will have to be expelled to make a place for me - Rax says turning to see Lotor

-P: Wow! - Says Pidge

-H: He's declaring war on him - Mentions nervous Hunk, pointing between Rax and Lotor

-P: Not just the bride anymore, he also wants the position of Lotor

-L: What? - Lance lets out a little tense

-P: This has turned red hot

-H: This has turned red hot - Say Pidge and Hunk in unison

-R: I will execute a shadow control spell together with my partner, come closer ... Allura - Rax says arrogantly with a somewhat devilish laugh

-P: It's already redder

-H: It's already redder

-L: What ?, no, it can't be - Lance bites his nails as he watches as Allura approaches Rax in the middle of the room.

They turn to look, Allura is still, and Rax begins by saying a word that makes Allura's shadow fill an entire corner of the room, everyone is shocked.

-H: Wow, I wasn't just getting attention

-P: Disgust your battle between men

Rax makes the shadow take the full shape of Allura's body and stand next to her, the same shadow takes Allura so that he carries her elegantly in his arms, Lotor only sees the performance in the distance and Lance is certainly very amazed, he cannot handle the elements of light or shadow, he is somewhat clumsy with most spells, spells and potions ... perhaps he is a bit useless in most of his classes.

Allura's shadow suddenly throws her into the air, very loud and everyone screams, but Rax whistles and suddenly his shadow is there catching Allura and carrying her into Rax's arms.

-L: It is true that he is very good, but ...

-H: What's going on Lance?

" _ It doesn't seem like he's having fun, he doesn't seem to like doing this _ ."

Rax throws Allura back into the air, but now the two shadows come together making one and catch Allura to slowly lower her down, both shadows stand next to Allura and bow, the show is over. The whole class is amazed, the presentation was wonderful.

-R: Lotor, I can't wait to see your presentation - Rax says arrogantly - Although I don't know how you will do it without a partner - He puts his arm around Allura's shoulders and surrounds her in a half hug.

Now the whole group is mumbling, everyone expected Lotor and Allura to be a couple this year, it has always been that way from the beginning, but now Allura has left him and Lotor has no partner, the voices are still heard.

-L: How cruel

-H: Lotor is in a bind

-P: In a big one

Suddenly everyone sees how Lotor rises from his seat with great confidence, somehow surprised, they did not see him coming.

-Lo: Would you practice by my side? - Lotor asks,

Everyone is stunned, Lance turns around to see who he is asking, but he does not see anyone specifically and it is then that he realizes that the question was directed at him, he points a finger to find out if he really is they had asked him.

-Lo: That's right, I ask you, would you practice by my side? - Lotor's voice is kind and calm

-H: Lance is in trouble!!!

-P: Lance is in trouble!!!

-L: What?!!!, Me?, Why?

-S: Young Mcclain, I would appreciate it if you stop yelling in my class and come forward with your partner right now - Lance gulps and looks at Professor Shirogane's annoyed face, nods slowly

-Why with Lance?

-Will it be to have an excuse if he lose?

The murmurs are heard throughout the room, Lance is already in front along with Lotor

-L: Lotor, I am extremely clumsy, so I'm sure ... No, you can't practice with me - Lance says taking words too quickly from his mouth, Lotor laughs a little

-Lo: Don't worry, I will help you - He takes Lance's arm to calm him down and gives him a sweet smile - You just keep up with the music

-L: Music?, What music?

Lotor leaves him and stands straight in front of the class, turns to see Lance and calls him to go to his side, Lance puts himself in the same position as Lotor. Lance's body is shaking, he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

-Lo: Relax

-L: Yes ... Yes!

-P: You are going to screw up

-H: Sure, this will end in catastrophe

-Lo: Close your eyes for a moment - Lance turned to see Lotor in panic - As soon as you listen to the music, open your eyes, but don't turn to see anything, or anyone, just look at me, okay? - Lance nods, but that doesn't calm him down

Lance closes his eyes and tries to calm down, he feels stiff, suddenly he feels words close to his ear, almost a whisper, Lotor is saying a spell, Lance is sure that only he heard it and suddenly he hears the music that Lotor mentioned, it's soft, it looks like a waltz, but it's not, it has a certain rhythm with a guitar, maybe, that's not a waltz, it reminds you of the beach for some reason, the feeling is fresh, warm and now you feel completely relaxed, as if the music welcomes him, he opens his eyes slowly, there is Lotor smiling and he was right, Lance can no longer look anywhere other than Lotor because he is comfortable with this feeling.

Now they are dancing comfortably, Lance laughs a little, he is really enjoying this and suddenly there are many lights around him, they look like fireflies, Lance turns to see them, the place looks amazing, it seems that they are in space.

The music changes a little bit of rhythm and Lance is surprised, for some reason he gets scared and feels that he loses the rhythm that he had with Lotor and feels how the music changes rhythm again quickly.

-Lo: Lance ... take it easy, you're with me, remember? - Lance looks him in the eye and in reality Lotor's eyes are pretty, Lance nods and calms down again, the music is back to the beginning - Besides, I have the feeling that you know what to say right now.

Lance is surprised, how does Lotor know that?, Did he read his mind?, Lance denies internally, Lotor should not know that kind of spells yet, but it is true that he has a spell on his head, one that Lotor actually taught him in past classes, in the presentation of the first day and suddenly the words come out of his mouth, with a calmness, without knowing if they will work or not, they only come out because Lance wants them to come out because he thinks that it would look great right now, because they really match, because right now it feels like a story. Lotor takes Lance by the waist, pulling him closer to him just in time.

-Lo: Jump

Lance looks at him a bit stunned, but he trusts Lotor and gives a little jump, Lotor holds him tighter and Lance sits in the clouds, literally feels that he floats, turns down and they are floating, he quickly sees Lotor from again and he giggles again, Lance's lighted eyes widen with a big smile because he didn't expect that, the music changes again, it's an equally relaxed but more joyous rhythm, Lance is no longer distracted by this because he does not stop feeling comfortable with what is happening, he is really enjoying it. They start to descend little by little and the music calms down, Lance is a bit agitated, but it feels fantastic, they reach the mainland and the music stops playing, suddenly Lance hears the voices of his colleagues in chorus with a great Oh!, he had completely forgotten them, he turns to look at them with a little panic, now the place is silent and Lance's tension rises from his feet. Listen to a simple applause, turn to see where it comes from, it's the only one. " _ Did I really do it so badly?, Did I make Lotor look bad? _ ". He is shocked, Keith is applauding, his eyes widen a little and his heart beats, Allura turns to see Keith and she starts clapping too, suddenly the whole classroom is engulfed in applause that Lance did not expect and for some reason wants to cry . Lotor takes him by the shoulder with a smile.

-Lo: You have been very good, thanks Lance

-L: Really?

-Lo: Sure, you also have very nice melodies

-L: Melodies?

-Lo: Of course, the spell I use, exposes the sound of our being and you have very nice melodies - Lance felt his cheeks fill with heat and averted his gaze

-H: It's like it's another Lance - Hunk says applauding through tears - That's not our Lance

-P: I can't believe I beat us so soon

Lance's gaze lingers on his friends, he laughs at the reaction of Pidge and Hunk, he can't hear them but he knows what they are saying and suddenly he looks for Rax with his eyes, but he is not in the living room, he asks where has he gone, for some reason the fact that this Rax in the living room is no longer uncomfortable for Lance, as if something is about to happen.

* * *

The blow is heard in the air, Rax has slapped Allura, he is more than annoyed.

-R: After the humiliation that I, your partner, have had to go through, don't you say anything?, Have you nothing to say?

-A: Not especially

-R: So you did it on purpose, you did it wrong so that Lotor would look good

-A: I couldn't tell you

-R: Don't make fun of me!, if you hadn't been Lotor's girlfriend, I would never have been interested in you, even the naive girl - Rax turns around and leaves Allura alone.

Rax keeps walking in a bad mood and by chance he meets Lance, he was looking for Allura, in fact they had looked very good in class and he wanted to congratulate her.

-L: Excuse me ...

-R: Have you come to laugh at me?!

-L: What ?, no, I don't ...

Rax doesn't listen to Lance, he doesn't really care, he walks past him and pushes him off the shoulder, but this only makes Lance see his face up close. Rax is not well, he has glassy eyes, he wants to cry. Lance on impulse catches him by the arm.

-L: Wait! - Lance's bracelet begins to glow just after touching Rax

-R: Leave me alone, idiot - He snatches his arm to Lance to leave, as soon as he releases his grip, Lance's bracelet stops glowing

-L: What was that? - Lance has a bad feeling - Rax, wait! - Lance starts to go after him

* * *

-R: It's so frustrating, so frustrating, so frustrating!

Rax says destroying everything in his path, now he is closer to the forest than to the school, he does not mind breaking flowers or branches, throwing stones or kicking the animals, his despair is so great that he lets himself fall and his fists begin to hit the soil.

-R: So frustrating

-I understand how you feel, let off steam and cry - Says a voice

Rax raises his head to see a figure exactly like Allura's, but he is not Allura, this is just a blue ray of light that has the same shape. The figure takes Rax's head in her hands and hugs him.

-It's frustrating, right?

Lance stops at a tree and hunches over to breathe, he's a bit tired after running, looks up and sees Rax in the distance, great, I can catch him, but Rax is not alone. " _ Allura? _ "

-It's so frustrating

-R: So frustrating it hurts, please don't ever leave me

-Calm down, I won't

" _ No, there is no way, that is not Allura. _ "

-I need you, I need your injured heart

" _ It is not possible, that is ... _ "

The bells are heard in the background, time stands still

_ Kr: Wow, you have already found a fragment of the heart of our princess, well, now unravel this mystery, blue paladin. _

Time runs again, Lance's bracelet shines brightly and he feels how that light absorbs him, he is again the blue paladin. Rax turns to notice the light from a few moments ago.

-R: Who are you?, Do you also want to laugh at me?

-BP: Rax, that's not your partner - Says the blue paladin with calm and a smile

-R: Don't be absurd

\- BP: Don't be afraid, come take my hand, let's do a spell together

\- R: I refuse, you can't understand how I feel

The fragment of heart merged with the body of Rax, now he is more than annoyed, disappointed, sad ... he looks at the blue paladin and begins to attack him with all those emotions that are eating him, he makes the rocks float and he throws them at the paladin with great speed, it is quite a defense so that the paladin cannot get close.

-R: Disappear!

-BP: Rax, calm down! - Shouts from the other side the blue paladin; he has formed a shield to avoid the hit of the stones, but it will not resist - Is this your magic?

-R: Yes, magic that will make anyone who contemplates it surrender, this is art in its purest form!

The blue paladin breathes, he has to help this person, he momentarily lowers his shield to break through and get to where Rax is.

-BP: But it's not what you really want, is it?

-R: You are wrong, I wish this with all my soul - He throws giant rocks at the paladin, some fall to the ground, but others reach him and feel the blows - This is my magic

The paladin takes a breath and raises his shield again, the attack itself is not hard, but it is constant, he has to stop the stones somehow.

-BP: If this is your magic, the one you enjoy and want, why do you suffer so much?, In your magic there is no joy, there is no fun, you are not enjoying it, what has you so frustrated? - Rax hesitates for a moment

-R: Well ...

Like a flashback, Rax sees a memory in his head, a very simple one.

* * *

The classroom is empty, there is only he and Lotor in it, Lotor is practicing for something important, he is performing shadow spells and playing with himself to darken the room and lift some things.

-R: It is wonderful - Rax addresses Lotor and interrupts him - Please tell me, what should I do to achieve those spells?

-Lo: I don't know, practice I guess - Says Lotor with a smile

-R: Then I will try hard, I will work hard to be just like you, Lotor

\- Lo: But ... that's impossible ... - Rax petrifies, before Lotor finishes speaking Rax leaves the room

* * *

His memory ends, now his emotions are more loaded with sadness and fury, it is so frustrating.

-R: I wanted to defeat Lotor, I wanted to beat him regardless of the means

-BP: But that ... That is not what you really want - The paladin lowers his shield again, he has to try to stop him, he has to help him - or if Rax? - The paladin manages to stand in front of him and lend him a hand - Leave frustration and hatred behind, show me your true magic, it is sure that it is much more beautiful than you think, be my partner, let's do magic together.

Rax opens his eyes, stops throwing stones at some point in the conversation, stares at the paladin and for a moment doubts it, then he sees his hand and now he sees clearly, he calms down and gives a sigh, takes the hand of the blue paladin and he grant your request.

-BP: With the heart, with honesty, with freedom, that is - The blue paladin has made Rax demonstrate an incredible mastery in floral magic, the flowers that had been trampled before, grow back, the plants that were still buds , they flourish, the atmosphere is nice and Rax starts laughing, he likes to see how the whole place comes to life - Because this is your magic Rax

-R: Hahaha, this is too funny ...

Rax falls unconscious, the blue paladin takes him and lays him on the grass, turns his gaze upwards and sees the fragment of heart watching, the paladin stops and addresses her.

-BP: You are ...

-I am the feeling of frustration, tear and forgetfulness

-BP: You don't belong in this place - The paladin smiles softly

-Shall I wander again?

-BP: You have to go back

-I can return?

-BP: Of course

-I'm so glad - the silhouette smiles, as if her had recovered something that her longed for so much and begins to fade to become a small fragment of glass.

The paladin takes the fragment in his hands and looks at it with so much affection, he feels a presence on his back and turns, is Allura, who walks towards him.

-BP: You have been very timely, Your Majesty.

He approaches and puts the small fragment in her hands, she sees the fragment and as her part, the fragment rises and enters the place where her heart should be, Allura moans a little when recognizing this emotion.

" _ I really am Allura’s paladin _ ", he thinks.

-K: Allura! - Keith shouts in the distance, the paladin knows that he has to leave - Allura! - Keith arrives where she is, but the blue paladin is no longer there, Keith did not even notice his presence - Where are you supposed to be? - Allura collapses in his arms - What happened?, Allura ?, hey, Allura?

-A: What is this feeling?

-K: Feeling? - Keith notices that Allura presses her heart area with her hands.

* * *

-S: Therefore the advanced class will not undergo any change - Everyone applauds seeing Lotor - So, Rax ...

-R: Yes?

-S: Your performance was remarkable, but I considered it better to wait

-R: Yes, I understand, I have decided to stop trying to be like Lotor and look for my own type of magic

-S: I'm looking forward to seeing him, as for Lance ...

-L: Yes? - Lance says fearful

-S: Your performance was also acceptable

-L: Really?, I mean ... I mean yes, I know - Lance says proudly raising his chest

-S: However, the merit is all of Lotor, so you will be in the beginner class

-L: Mia! ... .- He covers his mouth - What?!!! - Suddenly he just runs out of the room class

-P: I knew it!, Lance classic

-H: I knew it!, Lance classic - Hunk and Pidge say while looking at the same time

Lance saves runs down the hallways in the shape of a cat, he needs to get to his room.

_ Kr: You can't forget it, Lance, you're still a cat _


End file.
